Melody of the Junkyard
by Marinus-pseudothyrum
Summary: In the Junkyard, set before the ball things are getting heated as Tugger wanders off with another female and a certain ginger tom enters the junkyard.........
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own cats etc. Authors note: This may be my first story but I'm not a totally unexperienced writer. Please Read and Review. 

Munkustrap lay back on the pile of rags as Demeter curled up next to him. Subconsciously he stroked her head fur as she snuggled into his arm that supported her head, and her gold and black leg curled over his. His silver fur was shiny with sweat and his breathing was shallow, and it was peaceful just to lie back. Just as Munkustrap was drifting off to sleep a familiar voice called to him from outside.

"Strap…" Munkustrap ignored it. "Strap?" He eyes flicked open. "Strap!" Munkustrap sighed as Demeter moved next to him, disturbed by the voice. He grimaced, oh goody, his brother had decided he wanted a midnight chat. Carefully he disentangled himself from his golden mate and licked her forehead gently.

"Its Tugger, I'll be back." He whispered as her ear twitched, and she smiled and licked his cheek before rolling over. Munkustrap took a moment to just admire her, when;

"Strap!!" he grimaced and made his way out of the den to find an impatient Tugger waiting for him.

"What did you want that couldn't wait until morning?" Munkustrap said irritated. Tugger smiled deviously.

"Why, dragged you away from the clutches of Dem? I must say Strap, she seems to work you hard, you look knacker-"

"Okay Tugger, what?" Interrupted Munkustrap, suppressing a yawn. He really did need some sleep tonight.

"I need some help with Bomba." Said Tugger straightforwardly. Munkustrap blinked.

"Huh? But I thought…."

"Yeah yeah but, but, I dunno, I mean, does she want to or will she see me like or what would happen if…"

"Tugger?" Tugger turned towards his brother.

"You want honest advice?"

"Yeah."

"Even if it hurts?"

"Err, no."

"But you need advice, and would take it?"

"Yeah." Tugger now looked eagerly at his brother. "Go on Strap."

"Go back to your den, and come back to me in the morning." Tugger's face fell.

"Wha-"

"Tug, I'm tired. I promise I'll help you tomorrow." Tugger scowled and whipped his tail purposely across Munkustrap's legs as he got to his feet and slunk off. Munkustrap sighed and gritted his teeth.

"Munk, you alright?" He turned to find the black and white harlequin Alonzo standing and staring at him. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just dealing with my brother. How come your out anyway?"

"Can't sleep. Cass's is getting impossible." Munkustrap smiled sympathetically.

"Good luck."

"Thanks Munk, night!"

"Goodnight Alonzo." As the black and white mix walked away Munkustrap headed back into the warm den. Finally, sleep.

The next afternoon Munkustrap sat leisurely on the tire watching the tribe, with Alonzo and Mistoffolees sitting with him. Every so often a puff of smoke or a ball of sparkles would appear as Mistoffolees lay on his back and practised his magic act. Alonzo was half asleep, avoiding the clutches of Cassandra, his sleek elegant mate, and Munkustrap just sat, his eyes half out of focus whilst his brain was switched off. It really, far to warm a day to be doing anything nearly as strenuous as _thinking_ anyway. As the world went by the sun got lower, until Munkustrap was jolted out of his reverie by Tugger sitting down heavily next to him. By now both Alonzo and Mistoffolees were asleep.

"Oh, your talking to me now?" Said Munkustrap dryly. Tugger ignored him.

"Bomba wants to have kittens." Said Tugger, staring at his feet. Munkustrap sat stunned.

"Er…. guh… what?"

"That's what I said." Said Tugger sadly. "She took it the wrong way and threw me out last night." Munkustrap rested a hand on Tugger's shoulder.

"Do you want them?"

"Yeah I guess, at some point, but just, not right now, not when I'm still…."

"Young?" Provided Munkustrap. Tugger nodded glumly.

"Your older than him though?" Said Mistoffolees, who evidently wasn't as sleepy as was first assumed. "And Munk wants kits." Tugger stared, amused and amazed at his stripy brother, who under his fur had gone an attractive shade of hot pink.

"I, er…"

"Well well well," Said Tugger, enjoying his younger brother humiliation.

"Who'd have thought it. No wonder Dem was getting you in the hay!"

"Oh stop it Tugger, theres kittens present." Came a sultry voice. They all turned to find the curvaceous figure of the scarlet bombshell Bombalurina walking up to them, swaying her hips.

"Is this a guys meeting of can anyone join?" She asked, running her red finger nails across Tugger's shoulder fur and mane. He shivered, and looked up at her.

"No, we were discussing how Strap wants kits." Said Tugger, taking hold of her hand in his as she sat down.

"Oh, really Munk?" Munkustrap had gone beyond pink, and under his fur he looked like an oddly shaped aubergine.

"Deuteronomy needs an heir." He muttered. Bombalurina laughed loudly.

"Oh Everlasting cat! Trust you to blow this out of proportion." She said, nudging Tugger with her shoulder. He half smiled at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Moi?"

"Yes, tu!" He smiled at her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Am I forgiven?" He murmured in her ear. She smiled.

"I suppose so."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own cats etc.

Authors note: This may be my first story but I'm not a totally inexperienced writer.

To my reviewers, many thanks, especially Princess-Laurelin

Please Read and Review

"Darling, we're supposed to _share_ the mirror." A voice laced with flavours of the exotic east floated over Tugger's furry shoulder and gently kissed him on the cheek. It was shortly followed by its owner, and fluttering her long eyelashes Bombalurina crossed her long elegant arms over his chest. He smiled, and gave her an affectionate head rub.

"I know Bomb, I know." He said off hand, twirling his belt round. She leant up and put her lips enticingly at his ear.

"Then fricking move." Tugger rolled his eyes, and after curling his quiff once more, sashayed to the side and allowed his scarlet bombshell of a mate to pose in front of the mirror. She pouted, and her lips dropped.

"I'm fat!" She cried, turning sideways. Tugger snorted and rolled his eyes.

"No your not." He countered, and as she stood sideways to the full length mirror came up behind her.

"Show me where this fat is." He commanded quietly, his fingers drumming on her hips. She frowned, not taken in by his alluring whispers.

"Hear!" she prodded her stomach. Tugger peered round her and stared into her stomach. Then he poked it. With a squeal Bombalurina pushed him off, giggling.

"There aint no fat darling." Bombalurina suddenly stood shock still.

"There is then!" she gasped.

"Wha-"

"You used a double negative, how could you Tugger!" she collapsed sobbing into his chest. His handsome eyes wide and his expression scared, Tugger patted her on the back.

"Er, I meant that your not fat." He said, bewildered. Bombalurina continued to sob into his chest.

"Seriously Bomby, I- I….." He stopped. The sobs weren't quite real.

"Oy." He said, and with a evil smile on her face Bombalurina looked up, and with a kiss on his cheek ran out, giggling. Tugger was left blinking. Females!

A less than lithe Demeter sat and watched with the sleek Burmese female as Tugger came out of his den, and was immediately surrounded by his fan club.

"Why do they always do that?" Asked Cassandra lazily, stretching out along the old bed frame they were lazing on. Demeter shrugged, and lay back down, her head resting on Cassandra's back.

"I have no idea, you think they would have got over that whole 'incident' last moon."

"Yeah, well maybe not." Countered Cassandra. She watched lazily as Tugger chucked Etcetera under the chin and the tabby and white mix fell over, and giggling, was pulled up by her sister, Electra.

"Ume, What I need is a tom like Tugger." Said Cassandra. Demeter didn't even open her golden eyelids.

"Why? You got Alonzo?" Cassandra shrugged her coffee coloured shoulders.

"Hes a bit droopy if you must know Demi darling. I need something, something with oomph."

"Sorry Cassy, but…Tugger….is….Bomba's…." Said Demeter as she dropped off to sleep in the heat of the morning. Cassandra's moonlit eyes slid up to Demeter's sleeping form, and then back to Tugger.

"Maybe Demi, maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Cats ect_

_Authors note: Sorry I took so long on updating, I had no inspiration. Now I actually have a plot line, so there will be less random segments and more of a timeline. I'm going to try and include as many characters as possible, and can someone please tell me if I've spelt 'heavyside' wrong!_

**Please Read and Review**

* * *

As the harvest moon rose through the gossamer clouds Demeter lent back against Munkustrap as he twiddled his fingers through her head fur.

"You sure it was a good idea to put Alonzo on duty tonight?" Queried the round Demeter, her large eyes staring up at him. He shrugged.

"Hes trained well enough, why do you ask?" Demeter turned to face the moon again.

"Him and Cassy are having, difficulties." She said awkwardly.

"Really?" murmured Munkustrap. "Like what?"

"Cassy's vague-"

"When is she not?" chuckled Munkustrap. Demeter sighed.

"All I know is that she and Alonzo are now distant, and he isn't interested in her anymore."

"Your saying hes got another queen?"

"Maybe, I don't- hey Bomba!"

"Hello there my golden little sister." Purred Bombalurina as she bent down and planted a kiss on her sisters forehead, and a similar yet chaste kiss on Munkustrap's cheek.

"How is the precious couple doing then this fine festive eve?"

"Very well." Said Munkustrap smiling, tightening his arms around Demeter. Bombalurina smiled and flicked her gaze across the clearing as she settled down on Munkustrap's left, leaning slightly on him.

"The kittens dance is tonight." She murmured, placing one hand on top of Demeter's, marking the difference in colours.

The beautifully coloured three sat bathing in the moonlight as the celestial orb rose above them. As it got higher more of the tribe began to emerge, in couples or singly and would sit down on the scrap and draw their eyes to the moon. As it stopped above them they began to hear the music of the moon, a slow overture that grew louder as they tuned their ears to it. The overture told of the dances that would bring tonight, and the stars glittered to urge the dance to begin. The overture ended, and as one the tribe moved their eyes to the clearing. A pure white cat, sleek in appearance and petite in size lay crouched on the ground, and as the music began, she began to dance. The purity and beauty on each delicate limb invited the other kittens to join in until the moon-music reached the crescendo and they all fell down panting. Then they laughed, and the laughter spread to the watching tribe. The moon smiled and the stars shone, and one cat captured the moonlight in her eyes and turned its music to magic, and stepped forwards to weave a spell.

"What in heavyside in Cassandra doing?" Said Bombalurina quietly to Demeter and Munkustrap. Munkustrap shrugged and Demeter shook her head, and the murmurs quietened as Cassandra began to dance. It was slow and stately, and did not hold Bombalurina's attention. She noticed something, and tapped her sisters hand.

"Deme, look at the P-twins." Demeter looked over to the eerily psychic twins Corricopat and Tantomile, who were kneeling together. They were silently hissing from the shadows, and kept scratching the air as if trying to break something.

"What does that mean?" Muttered Demeter, Bombalurina shrugged.

"Bomba…." Said Munkustrap.

"What?" Said Bombalurina, as she followed Munkustrap's nod towards the clearing. What was once a solo was now becoming a duet, as a tall, muscular maned male joined Cassandra. Bombalurina gave a sharp intake of breath as Tugger's hands clasped around Cassandra's waist.

"He'd better not." She muttered, her fingers digging painfully into Demeter's hand. Tugger lifted Cassandra above his head, her legs in upside-down splits as he ran a gloved hand down one leg. Bombalurina hissed, and leaping to her feet spun round and ran off, furious at her mates impertinence. Munkustrap and Demeter sat speechless, both couldn't believe that Tugger had so publicly declared his affection for another female in front of Bombalurina. Demeter shook her head, trying to clear it of all the thoughts she didn't want. Something wasn't right, only earlier Tugger and Bombalurina had been sunbathing together in the midday sun, curled around each other, and being a cosmetic couple, had rotated to warm both sides every hour or so. Demeter narrowed her eyes at Cassandra, on whose lips played a confident smile that she'd won as the dance ended and she gently took Tugger's hand and began to lead him away into the shadows and towards her shared den. Everyone sat stunned, until hushed talking broke out amongst the tribe members as the kittens forgot the tradition of the dance and ran up to join the older tribe members, demanding explanations.

"I've got to find Bomba." Said Demeter, struggling to her feet. Munkustrap silently helped her up and nodded, and she fled with the grace of a cheetah into the shadows. Munkustrap turned to face the confused tribe, what was expected of him now?

* * *

Tugger followed in a daze as the Burmese's hips swayed into the depths of the den. She stopped, and her figure just stood there, slightly framed by the moonlight. Tugger fell on it with ravishing kisses along her shoulder and up her neck. He got no response, and offended he looked at her face. It was stony, her moonlit eyes wide. Tugger followed her line of sight to the nest. A mess of black and white fur, four eyes staring at them in terror.

"Its not what it looks like!" Cried Alonzo.

* * *

_I'll update before February with the next chapter _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats ect

Authors note: Thank you for the replies about whether to include slash, and also for the reviews, much appreciated!

* * *

Demeter slunk over the junk piles and sighed in relief as she saw her scarlet sister tucked away in a corner, her coat dull and lifeless, quivering as a drop landed on it from a ledge above. Demeter padded over to her, and hoisted her sister into a hug, Bombalurina wrapping her unresisting arms around the golden shoulders and sobbed quietly.

"Oh Deme, why would he do that to me? In front of the entire tribe?"

"I don't know." Murmured Demeter, hugging her tighter. "Come on, your staying with Munk and me tonight." She said, and began to pull Bombalurina to her feet. Bombalurina rested one arm round Demeter's shoulders for support and wiped her eyes.

"Its Munk and I." she said as they began walking.

"What?"

"Your grammar."

"Oh, right." Said Demeter, rolling her eyes.

They quickly reached the den, the moon had begun to slide in the sky like a circular tear on a blue twinkling face, and the pure light of the youth festival faded. Demeter led her sister inside, Munkustrap lay on the nest, already asleep, his whiskers twitching and Demeter lay down next him. Bombalurina stood awkwardly at the side until Demeter grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into her arms. Demeter fell asleep quickly, but it wasn't until one of Munkustrap's arms curled round both sisters that Bombalurina fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tugger leant against the den wall, his arms folded as he appreciated Cassandra from the back. True, his vision was a little blurry, no amount of blinking had cleared them. Typically he had nothing better to do, Cassandra was stuck in a staring match with the two black and white cats on the nest. Finally one spoke.

"You wont tell anyone, will you?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Answered Cassandra in a cold voice. "What you've apparently done is not exactly forgivable, especially on the night of youth's dance."

"I know." Grimaced Alonzo. Hen he frowned. "anyway, what gives you the right to talk?"

"What?" she hissed.

"You stole someone else's mate!" Stated Alonzo, blinking at her.

"No. Tugger came hear of his own free will, didn't you?"

"Yes." Said Tugger mechanically. He stopped, yes? He didn't use proper English, it would have been yeah, yep or something. He thought hard, trying to understand; This was only half of him, he didn't feel…complete. As if someone was holding the rest of him back on a leash. Tugger shook his head and went back to staring at Cassandra, who was still staring at Alonzo.

"So what are you going to do?" she said finally. Alonzo shrugged. He hugged the other cat to him.

"Why have you even brought her hear?"

"Because I had to!"

"Alonzo, we had an agreement."

"I know what you've done to Tugger!" Cassandra blinked at him, taken aback. Then she hissed, baring her teeth.

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not!" cried Alonzo. "You're using the moons magic against him!"

"Right!" she snapped, and leapt towards him, claws out and teeth bared. Alonzo moved quickly and rolling the limp body away from him pinned Cassandra down after a brief struggle.

"Listen! I've got my secret, you've got yours. We keep it quiet, kay?" Cassandra visibly deflated beneath him and looking peeved she nodded. Alonzo, breathing heavily let her up and they both looked towards Tugger.

"Will he be a problem?" asked Alonzo. Cassandra shook her head.

"I've got him tightly." They turned to looked at the black and white feline lying behind them. Her breathing was ragged, and she reached for Alonzo's hand.

"Don't worry." He said quietly. "I'll find a way."

Cassandra snorted.

"Well nothing going to happen tonight." She snapped her fingers and Tugger stumbled.

"Go." Commanded Cassandra. Tugger nodded, blindly, and wandered out of the den and up on top of the junk piles. He keep walking, feeling his bones moving under his fur until he reached the east side of the junkyard, and sat down on top of an old fridge. The sun was rising as a huge orange grape from the fruit bowl of the horizon, and as the sky turned pink Tugger frowned. What was happening to him?

* * *

_Please Read and Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, mid-morning the two sisters walked proudly out of Demeter's den. After waking up early Bombalurina had decided she had a reputation to uphold, and even if the one tom she felt incredibly close too had pushed her away, well, she would move onto bigger and better things!

The two of them lay down and stretched out on the east side of the junkyard, letting the sun warm their fur as they contemplated the situation ahead of them.

"So who are you going to get?" Asked Demeter.

"Not sure, no one else in this tribe really matches Tugger….." Demeter sat up.

"Your thinking of bringing in an outsider?" she gasped. Bombalurina brushed her nails and shrugged.

"Maybe. Theres rumours of this tom…"

"The powerful one?"

"Yeah, I mean, just think if I came in with that on my arm…." She begin to smile, her eyes darkening. "Why I would pay to see Tugger's face!"

Demeter laughed with her sister, "So, how are we going to find him?"

"With a little help from my friend." Bombalurina said and she rose onto her feet and set off across the junkyard, Demeter in tow.

Mistofolees was still asleep when a loud knocking echoed though his den. Opening it he met Bombalurina's chest.

"Eyes up little man." His eyes met hers. "Now, I need some assistance."

Cassandra, with Tugger slung over her, sat in the prime spot on top of one of the junkyard heaps gently played with his ears as he snoozed, head resting on her back.

"Oh heaviside." She muttered. Tugger wearily opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Look!" Cassandra hissed, and Tugger sat up. Bombalurina had entered the junkyard, on her arm a tall, muscular, ginger tom. Bombalurina's smug smile coupled with the strangers proud air made it very clear they were an item.

"…" Said Tugger.


End file.
